Raiden Kodenatsu
Raiden is a character played by Michael in the Main RP. He is a lab assistant to Ducky, working as an engineer and charging various machinery. Early Life The third child in a family of four, Raiden grew up loved by his three sisters, but somewhat resented by his father, who found Raiden's clumsiness and lack of desire to do traditional Xurktiree jobs truly disappointing. Tired of his dad's constant disappointment, Raiden turned to becoming a Gracelander, joining the church run by Brother Moon. During this time he also embraced Ultra Space Atheism, and refused to believe Faceno to exist, because a kind, bright god would not allow a father to be so ashamed of his son. After years of Earth-worshipping rebellion and constant beratement from his father, Raiden found an Ultra Wormhole and fled through it. He soon met up with Michael and his team, and Ducky took him under his wing. Later Life While mostly keeping to the lab, Raiden does occasionally head out to the docks to greet and document new islanders. He also dates the Nihilego Priscilla. Pokemon Bloodmoon In the PBM universe, Raiden was from childhood a very odd fellow, with a compulsion to fix anything that was broken. This led to him fixing his broken family by poisoning his emotionally distant father after his father brushed off the suicide attempt of Raiden's sister Roxanne. While the family was fixed for a while, Roxanne eventually ran away and Raiden decided to devote himself to science to help fix broken people. Afterwards, he went on to become a top scientist working for the Ultra Beasts under Chus; his greatest contributions were writing up notes, alongside help from his pen pal Alwin, about how to achieve Pokemon fusion. However, his secret relationship with a Nihilego named Priscilla as well as his special project to grant Nihilego sentience led to Raiden being being shot through the head by the sniper Manasa prior to the big invasion. Instead of dying, the bullet passed through his head in such a way that Raiden became capable of emoting vocally. Unfortunately, Manasa's poison damaged his brain, so despite his assistant Watson saving him, Raiden's life was now on a timer. During Chus' initial attack, Raiden witnessed the deaths of the Crowley twins; using his surgical skills and what was left of the two, he managed to stitch them back together and resucitate them, making Gemini. He has a strong desire to give them their own bodies, and to that end he has sent them out with the resistance to try and stop Chus and bring peace to the island, 'fixing' it, as well as to fix Gemini and Xander's rebels emotionally by giving them both friendship. With the help of Alwin and Watson, he was able to use fusion to create Mia. Personality As is common with Xurkitree, hisvoice is very deadpan and lacking emotion; rather, he shows off his emotions through wiggling and body language. Paying attention to this shows Raiden to be an anxious, paranoid man desperate for affection but too hurt by the world to do much else other than lash out. Thankfully, Priscilla has helped loosen him up a bit, as has Ducky and E's guidance. In PBM, Raiden is very eccentric and expressive due to his accident, wildly gesturing, spouting profanities, and putting emphasis on random words and syllables. However, he is still as smart and skilled as ever. Trivia * Raiden's last name comes from the Japanese phrase for "high voltage." Category:Main RP Characters Category:PBM Characters